


lost my soul gained my world

by smolstiel



Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Reformed Hell, Sam made hell nice, Soul Selling, Souls, i stan mildred and peggy, im disappointed thats not a tag, nursing home, really cute elderly lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: PROMPT: The king of Hell still has some humanity. After an endearing encounter with him, someone is certain that this mysterious man is an angel.Written for the Boyking Sam Discord Server. Inspired by the tumblr art blogrex-daemoniorum.





	lost my soul gained my world

The beeps and whirs of machinery, the dull roar of the TV, the faint calls of others down the hall... Mildred has never liked the nursing home much. She supposed she should be grateful that her ears weren't quite as good as they used to be — she could avoid the worst of it, tune it out like a radio station gone to static. 

It was unbearably lonely, here. James never came to see her anymore. He always seemed to be at the office. And she was proud of him, working hard to support and the girls at home. But the few times Lillian brought the girls to see her, it was awkward, stilted. She just didn't have the time to get to know her daughter-in-law. And the grandbabies were too small to do more than hide behind her legs and stare, little fingers in their mouths. 

Sometimes the ladies from church came by, but never for long. And always talking as though she weren't even there, looking right through her, smiling at her skull and telling her that they were praying for her soul. They had sightless doll eyes and smug mouths. Mildred would have given Berenice Harris a piece of her mind if she'd had any voice left. 

The stroke had left her with only her eyes, a corner of her mouth, and her little finger. Her mind was buzzing bright as ever. Sometimes she hoped God would take her quickly, even Hell would be an escape — Peggy would be with her. 

Peggy, with her bright eyes and loveliest laugh, calling her darlin' in her honeyed belle of an accent, all wild red hair and fearlessness. They held hands and kissed the demon in turn, knowing it was the only way they could be together without losing their lives. Now, nothing but white walls and beeping, beeping, beeping — even Hell had to be better than this. Maybe this was Hell.

A young man was in her room. She hadn't heard him come in, too caught up in her own thoughts. He was tall, with soft eyes that glinted with gold, a face both terrible and filled with sweetness. An angel. Her mouth tipped up — Peggy called it her Mona Lisa smile. 

The young man approached almost hesitantly, laying a broad hand over her small, wrinkled one. "I — I'm Sam," he said softly. 

_You're here to take me to Peggy,_ she said with confidence. _Is she waiting for me? Is she happy?_

He gave a small, sad smile. "She's waiting for you. She wanted me to tell you not to be afraid." He laced his fingers through hers, sitting down next to her bed. 

Mildred relaxed, letting the sounds of the nursing home fade to the background. _She knows better than that. I’m the scrappy one between the two of us._ A pause. _When will the dogs come?_

“No dogs,” Sam said gently. “We don’t do things like that anymore.” 

_You still have pretty demons to kiss, right? I’d hate for the kids to miss out on that part._ Mildred chuckled without sound. _I’d like to meet her. She was a knockout._

The angel laughed softly. “I’m sure she’d love to meet you too.” He squeezed her hand softly. “Are you ready?” 

_Just one question — do all the gays go to Hell?_

“No, Heaven’s not quite as stringent as some would like to believe,” Sam said. His expression was unreadable. 

_Mm, pity. I was hoping for some wild times._ Mildred would’ve grinned. She wasn’t afraid of this, not death. She’d seen Hell on Earth. The real thing could only get better. 

Sam grinned for her. “You’ll fit right in,” he assured her. “Close your eyes.” Very gently he lifted the soul from her chest, and cradled it softly. “Going down.” And he disappeared.


End file.
